


He's Back

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I really have no idea, Kinda Crack, M/M, i wrote it in like 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony are in battle. Tony's suit is damaged and Loki asks to take the helmet from Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Back

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda crack. I didn't spend much time on it and it's just a drabble. I originally posted it on my tumblr.

That was it. Loki had won and Tony couldn’t do anything to stop him. His suit badly damaged, Loki with the glow stick of destiny, standing over the billionaire a very cocky, triumphant smirk on his lips. 

“Oh? The great Tony Stark finally brought down to the level he should be.” Chuckling, he walked around the fallen hero. How Tony hadn’t seen the bolt of magic going straight towards him was beyond him. A clone was probably distracting him. 

Damn it, Stark, how could this have happened? He was supposed to be smarter than the enemy, not get defeated. Loki placed one foot on Tony’s chest, and he was suddenly glad he was covered in metal, but it was still pretty badly damaged and right over his reactor.

“Stark, you should have fought harder. I hate to end our fun so soon.” Tony lifted his arms to pull off the helmet that wasn’t working any more, the damage too much. “Sorry, Reindeer Games, but when, you know, people don’t play fair, kinda hard to play along.” Tony chuckled slightly, but it came out almost like a gasp when Loki lowered the tip of the staff, blade right next to his cheek. 

“Oh, I was playing plenty fair, Stark. You’re the one who put the suit on.” It was Loki’s turn to laugh now, dark and slightly insane, his eyes back to an icy blue, not the green they had been for a while since he had come back to Earth after his punishment. 

“Ya know, I can just call SHIELD still. We’re in the tower. JARVIS!” He called out before Loki knelt down, covering his mouth with his hand. “If you call SHIELD, I will not hesitate in killing you, Anthony.” Tony rolled his eyes at being called Anthony. “It’s Tony, Rock of Ages.” He corrected after the God reluctantly pulled his hand away, but JARVIS had already alerted SHIELD when Loki had arrived, but told them not to come until there was more danger. 

Loki stood, taking a few long strides to where Tony had tossed the helmet, landing on it’s side. Picking it up he brushed it off, looking it over. “Stark?” He perked a brow, looking down at him. The genius perked up and tried sitting up, resting on his elbows. “Yeah?” 

“Can I keep this?” Loki asked, the blue fading for only a moment as he looked at Tony. “Why not? I have to make a new one anyways.” He shrugged and watched as Loki disappeared. No smoke, no shimmer, just gone.


End file.
